


Kill! Kill! Kill!

by Vocalist2D



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D
Summary: (Rating may be changed depending on how I go about the other chapters.)Claire finally gets to visit her dream destination, but there's someone she really wanted to bring along with her to that spot. A loved-one-lost.
Relationships: Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 3





	Kill! Kill! Kill!

"How about Hawaii?" The brown haired woman with her hair back in a ponytail, bangs flowing free and a leather biker vest fit perfectly on her suggested.

This was the day that a spark was set off between a man and woman of a similar age to each other. It happened in an airplane that was meant to be headed towards Hawaii. Said plane never made its destination, but that didn't mean the dream of going there was completely shattered.

Our protagonist, Claire Redfield, had found out new information that her loved-one-lost, Steve Burnside, had been located in an old tank that was once Albert Wesker's. He was due to be released from said tank by special agents. They believed they could remove the virus from Burnside. This was one-hundred-percent in no way arranged by Claire's brother, Chris Redfield, in fears that the lineage may be doomed if he didn't take this course of action. (Yes, it was arranged.) Claire thought of a certain song by The Pierces after receiving the information:

"What were you doing in my dream last night, honey?  
Well I thought that I like that you're uptight, baby.  
Well it's a mystery to me,  
how you keep on slipping in my mind  
and it's downright dirty that this old wound  
won't heal with time.

Well you could wash my brain.  
You could tear out my heart  
but I would never forget you.

And it's kill, kill, killing me  
And it's kill, kill, killing me  
That I'm still in love with you.

Just when I've got you in safe keeping  
that's when your memory,  
it comes 'round creeping.   
Well it's an ache I can't shake  
and it's crept down deep into my core  
but babe I can't fake it, I can't take this heartbreak  
anymore.

Well you would wash my brain.  
You could tear out my heart  
but I would never forget you.

And it's kill, kill, killing me.  
And it's kill, kill, killing me  
that I'm still in love with you.

I asked you please to leave my heart  
but you refused to go.  
I can't take this pain much longer.  
You insist on teaching me what I already know.  
Absence made this heart grow fonder.  
(Source: The Pierces - Kill! Kill! Kill!)

Claire hummed the song somberly. Although excited to see her old friend, she could feel anxiety brooding in her stomach. Was Steve going to be okay...? Would he live after the Veronica virus was removed? She knew the equipment used would be high-tech but there was still a high chance of failure. 

Claire had a hard time sleeping for more than a few days until she got further information on how Steve was doing. It was the day. She was invited to the lab to see how her friend would hold up having the Veronica virus removed.

In the lab which Claire had rode her motorcycle to, a larger transparent square room sat in the center. Inside the square was a man hooked up to a seat, face not visible for a strange device covering over. Restrained tentacles which were trying to move flowed from the supposedly man-like creature. People in lab coats observed the room as the removal process started. Chris Redfield was there and had gone over to his sister to give her comfort over the situation.

Once the process was completed, the vine-like tentacles shrunk in. The humanoid gained a normal appearance, becoming even more human when the machine upon his head was lifted off. A staff member of the lab in a hazmat suit went in, using a photo for reference and cut the long hair back to what it would have originally been before cryotasis and shaved the man's face. The staff member dressed him in a johnny gown.

For the first few minutes, there was no signs of life from Burnside.  
"Claire, are you alright?" Whispered Chris, noticing his sister was ridiculously pale.  
"I'm fine." She answered back quietly, not wanting to be honest.

After ten minutes had passed, the man's eyes fluttered and his breathing was back once again. The staff almost let out a sigh of relief, until they noticed six tentacles 'tracted out of the man now unrestrained and standing at the glass.  
"...Claire?" He said, almost sounding sleepy due to how he had just been re-awakened.   
"Steve!" Claire said back, tearing up.  
The staff begun muttering against themselves and some begun running tests on their computers. Steve and Claire chatted among each other meanwhile, even though Steve was still very out of it.   
"There's no virus in him but he's grown retractable tentacle limbs." Blurted out one of the lab staff members. "He's safe." They continued. The staff discussed among themselves if it was safe to release Steve yet. He was clean of the virus, but still has B.O.W. features. They wondered how dangerous that could be in society, especially since they didn't know how good his control of keeping them retracted was or how spatially aware he was when they were 'tracted - they didn't want someone accidentally killed with such lethal weapons.

Claire sighed and said good-bye to Steve as she was sent home for the day. It was likely she wasn't going to know about his release that day, maybe not even that week for all she knew. 

After a few days of waiting, Claire was informed Steve would be released. It had felt like an eternity. Steve had been confirmed to not be in full control of the tentacles, but spatially aware.

Another motorcycle ride to the lab let Claire see her long-lost friend who was finally out of the transparent square room. She greeted and hugged him.   
"Claire, Steve will be staying with us for now." Chris told Claire.  
"That's great that he'll have somewhere to go, but where will he sleep? Asked Claire.  
"I could always sleep with you, princess." Steve said cheekily.   
"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Claire replied back, smirking.  
"Probably just a sleeping bag for now will do until we've sorted things out." Said Chris, not wanting to get too informative on his ultimate plan. He wanted to let it happen.

When Claire, Chris and Steve arrived home, (Steve got transported on the back of Claire's motorbike) they begun sorting things out. Chris put the sleeping bag in Claire's room since she knew Steve better and didn't mind sharing a room with him.

The day went by ordinarily until night-time. Claire shivered from the cold draft of the night. Steve carefully wrapped two of his vine-like tentacles around her by an instinct.   
"Steve." She whispered.  
"Sorry. I can't help it." He whispered back, turning away to blush at his newly founded instincts.   
"Steve, come in here." Claire continued, patting her bed.   
"Are you sure? Steve asked, unwrapping the tentacles from around her. Now that she was free, she put her dressing gown on.  
"Sure." She replied. Steve got into the bed with a very flustered expression.   
"Bet this is your first time being in bed with a woman." Claire teased quietly.  
"Y-yeah." Steve replied bashfully. His cheeky confidence had been swept away. He was sharing a bed with the woman of his dreams.  
"Oh? Not as confident?" Claire continued to tease, hugging Steve from the back, being careful not to get too close in case the tentacles on his back 'tracted. He turned around to face Claire to make her safer. Claire admired his features. He was slightly more matured than he used to look, but mostly the same. Same Canadian accent, short ginger hair, blueish-green eyes and silver piercing on his ear. His body shape also didn't seem to have changed much.  
"Admiring me, Claire?" Steve asked, regaining confidence from noticing Claire was also now flustered.  
"No... Yeah... Oh my god." She laughed. "You're really good looking." She admitted.  
"You two, princess." He replied back.  
"Shut up." Claire replied with a smile, turning over. Steve hugged her from behind. They fell asleep peacefully that night.

A few weeks later, a trip was being arranged by Chris. Claire's dream of going to Hawaii was finally about to come true - and she was going to be able to take Steve along with her!

As Claire packed her suitcase to get ready for the trip, Steve looked sadly at his almost empty suitcase in comparison to Claire's.   
"You don't have anything except what you've been given, huh, Steve?" Claire asked.  
"...Yeah." He replied.  
"Want to go clothes shopping with me?" Claire asked enthusiastically.   
"A date?" Steve blushed.  
"Something like that." Claire replied, giving Steve a wink.

They shopped for clothes for a short while. Steve thankfully was able to keep his tentacles retracted throughout being in public. Steve picked out a yellow tank top, camo pants and combat boots. He wanted his old outfit back. He also picked out some other clothes as extras. Claire paid for them since Steve didn't even have a penny due to his situation.   
"Thanks, Claire." He said, pleased she let him have some new clothes.  
"Anything else you want to do, Steve? We're not setting off until tomorrow." Steve shook his head.   
"I barely know the names of any shops." He replied while looking at the jewelry shop. He had seen something that would have suited Claire perfectly. Sadly, he had no money to get it for her. Claire didn't notice him looking at it thankfully.

They headed home, packed and the day went by normally. ...Well, as normally as it could. Claire still had to put up with tentacles wrapping around her at night, even if Steve was close by.

Today was the day. Hawaii! It was time for Claire's dream to come true. Claire, Chris and Steve sat down on the airplane.   
"I've only been able to book one room with three beds." Chris informed Claire and Steve.  
"That's fine, Chris." Claire replied with a small smile. She had hoped for a romantic night with Steve there but knew that would have been hard due to how busy it is. The plane set off. Steve was surprised by the plane movement. He suddenly felt really ill from it for some reason. Claire was surprised when a tentacle wrapped around her wrist somewhat tightly, not enough to hurt her. She looked over to Steve sitting next to her holding his hand over his mouth looking very pale. Claire got up to let Steve past. His tentacle retracted as soon as she moved. He ran off to the bathroom.  
"Is he okay?" Asked a passenger sitting close.   
"Yes. He isn't used to flying." Claire lied back, not wanting to tell a random person her boyfriend had been in cryotasis for the past few years.  
Steve walked back to his seat after a while. Claire got up so he could sit back down. He looked awful and tired. A cleaning sign was quickly put up in front of the bathroom.   
"Steve, are you okay?" Claire asked. He shook his head and rested his head on Claire's shoulders.  
"Is he alright?" Chris asked.  
"He doesn't feel well." Claire replied.  
"Poor guy. We've still got a few hours left." Chris replied.  
"Hopefully he'll be alright." Claire sighed, looking at Steve who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. 

A bit into the flight, both Claire and Steve had fallen asleep. Chris got his phone out and took a photo of the two. He was sitting on the seat in front of them. He hoped to get a few photos of the trip for a photo album.

After around 8-9 hours altogether of flight-time the airplane had arrived. Claire had already woken up a few minutes ago and woke Steve up.  
"There airplane is now landing." The loudspeaker echo'd throughout the plane.

When the airplane landed and the three were off the platform, they ventured to their hotel.  
"Aloha ahiahi! Please enjoy your stay!" Said the woman at the entrance of the fancy looking hotel. Palm trees, ponds of water and man-made paths neatly decorated the outside. The exterior was lit up by the lights inside glass windows which went from the floors almost to the roofs of some of the upper floors. People could be seen either dining or having fun. To say the least, it looked like a blast. 

The large hotel room sported 3 single beds which looked more like queen sizes, a desk with refreshments on top, a fridge, a cooker, flower shaped lights with white lighting which brightly lit the room and a wall-hanging TV. A separate room within the room lead into the bathroom with a toilet, sink, plenty of towels and combined bath plus shower. There were wardrobes opposite to each bed. The room's colours were minimalist white with small hints of greyish-black.  
"Wow." Claire said. "I can't wait to see the view in the morning." Out the window was palm trees, lush green grass and a beautiful sea dimly lit by the night's moon.   
"You chose a good holiday spot." Chris replied, unpacking his suitcase.  
"Yeah, it's beautiful." Steve said, coming through the door admiring the interior of the building and the exterior of the world around it.  
"Sorry I couldn't give you two a bit more privacy." Chris joked.  
"What are you talking about?" Claire laughed off, trying to play innocent. Steve sighed at the view peacefully, ignoring the siblings antics. He thought he noticed something off in the distance, but it glimpsed so quickly past his field of vision he decided it was his imagination. 

Claire yawned and laid down on her bed.   
"It's getting late, I'm gonna change and hit the hay." She told Chris and Steve.  
"Yeah. Good idea." Chris replied. Claire went to the bathroom to get changed into her pyjamas and Chris and Steve stripped down to their underwear then brushed their teeth. Both Chris and Steve were in their beds by the time Claire was ready for bed after she had been in front of the mirror for a short while removing make-up and brushing her hair. She checked if Chris was asleep, he was.   
"Night, Steve." She whispered in Steve's ear, kissing him on the cheek. Steve smiled at her.  
"Night Claire." He replied, watching her go to her bed. They both romantically looked into each other's eyes for a while gradually falling asleep.

In the morning, it was rise and shine for the three early due to Chris being used to waking up for his work as a former members of S.T.A.R.S. Steve yawned tiredly. It was only 6:30am; he was already dressed and ready for the day - but jet lagged from the plane journey. He leaned on Claire tiredly, muttering something that wasn't decipherable.   
"Not a morning person?" Claire teased.  
"...Jetlag." He responded, trying his best not to mutter from the fatigue.  
"Sorry, waking up this early is habit for me." Chris apologized.   
"It's alright." Steve replied. The three discussed what they were going to be doing that day. Claire and Steve agreed with Chris about splitting off, mainly because he encouraged them to do that, though. Steve and Claire were going to head down to the Hawaiian beach to unwind. Claire had brought swimming costumes with her. The beautifully daylight-lit beach was packed with many tourists who seemed to be all sorts of nationalities. The sand softly moved under Steve and Claire's feet as they walked, the waves gently going in and out could be heard and the sun was making the beach warm. It was very relaxing. Both took a gentle breath of the air. They could smell the sea-salt, a faint smell of the sand and sun-lotion from the large amount of beach-goers. Claire and Steve both went to get changed into swimwear in the changing rooms close by. Claire met up with Steve on the beach. She was in a red two-piece bikini. God, did Steve feel boyish the moment he saw her.  
"Y-you look so p-pretty, Claire." His voice cracked a little as he complimented her. He covered the front of his swimwear clasping his hands in front. She was breath-taking. Red strap bikini with a small gold circle ring on the front and almost butt-tight bottoms that somehow weren't giving her camel-toe.   
"Thanks, you too." She replied, winking. Steve was in normal green swimming trunks. They suited him, even if they were a bit plain. He had decent muscles, especially considering he'd been in an unconscious still state for a few years. 

The two enjoyed their day on the beach, immaturely making sand-castles and running into the ocean. It's not like they needed to act their age anyways, they were there to have fun.

As they enjoyed their time, it started getting late. They had already ate lunch at the beach. Steve's stomach rumbled. Claire giggled at him.  
"Dinner time?" She said rhetorically.   
He nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving." They met back up for dinner. 

What was supposed to be a peaceful fancy restaurant meal turned into a nightmare...


End file.
